Any person who has ever traveled, or attempted to manipulate a large, heavy piece of luggage, recognizes the difficulties involved in steering and directing a piece or article of luggage in a desired direction. Previous attempts to solve this problem, such as through the provision of wheeled casters, metal sliders, pull handles and straps, have offered some degree of improved steerability, but generally comprise a merely flexible strap which cannot support the luggage during turns and is thus likely to cause or permit the luggage to tip over, or a handle mounted on a rigid rod which has no capability to rotate and follow the direction in which the user is pulling the luggage, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,649 to Carpenter et al. These prior art solutions require that the user impart to the article not only a pulling force but, in addition, a rotative force to direct the luggage along a modified or radial path while steering the luggage through a turn or change in direction. It would therefore be highly advantageous to provide an item or article of luggage with a steering mechanism which permits the article to be pulled by a user and which is capable of adjustedly moving in the direction that the user intends to pull the article of luggage and thereby facilitate ease of steering.